


Look at Me

by le3chan



Series: Nyeonbugi Series [11]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Hanya tentang Minhyun yang butuh perhatian.





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjunioroyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjunioroyal/gifts).

> Inspired by [this cute picture](https://twitter.com/jjunioroyal/status/1140571520135098368)

Minhyun meletakkan buku yang baru saja selesai ia baca di sampingnya. Mengucek matanya sebentar, sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Mencari sosok seseorang yang tadi menemani sesi membacanya sore ini.

Matanya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya. Kim Jonghyun—kekasihnya—duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan apartemen kecil mereka. Melihat ponsel di tangannya, Minhyun yakin, Jonghyun sedang sibuk memainkan salah satu dari sekian banyak _games_ di ponselnya. Sepertinya sedang memainkan _rhythm game_ yang sedang digandrunginya akhir-akhir ini.

Bibir Minhyun melengkung dengan sendirinya melihat bagaimana alis Jonghyun yang menyatu karena konsentrasi dan jari-jari yang dengan lincah bergerak di atas layar ponsel. Jonghyunnya terlihat indah. (Walau bagi Minhyun, Jonghyun selalu terlihat indah.)

Berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya, Minhyun beranjak menghampiri Jonghyun. Berdiri di belakang Jonghyun, Minhyun mengamati jari Jonghyun yang menari. Minhyun ingat, ia pernah mencoba memainkan _game_ tersebut dan harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bisa menguasai _game_ tersebut. Jangankan menguasai, memainkannya saja Minhyun sudah angkat tangan. Minhyun sadar, ia takkan pernah bisa semahir Jonghyun dalam hal bermain _game_.

Minhyun kembali tersenyum, saat tahu Jonghyun tidak menyadari keberadaannya di belakangnya. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar berkonsentrasi penuh pada _game_nya. Tangan Minhyun mengusak rambut Jonghyun, yang kemudian dibalas Jonghyun dengan gerutuan yang membuat Minhyun tergelak. Kekasihnya itu tidak boleh diganggu saat bermain _game_.

"Jjuya, ingin makan apa hari ini?" Minhyun bertanya sambil berjongkok di depan lemari es, memeriksa persediaan bahan makanan mereka. "Masih ada sisa sup semalam dan lauk yang Mama kirim tempo hari. Atau kau ingin makan yang lain?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Minhyun menoleh ke arah Jonghyun hanya untuk menghela napas. Jonghyun tidak menunjukkan tanda ia mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun. Kebiasaan Jonghyun yang tidak boleh diganggu saat sedang bermain _game_ itu kadang membuatnya kesal. Minhyun juga ingin diperhatikan oleh Jonghyun sama seperti perhatian yang diberikan Jonghyun pada _game_nya.

Memutuskan makan malam bisa menunggu, Minhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jonghyun. Menopang kepalanya, Minhyun memikirkan bagaimana caranya memperoleh perhatian Jonghyun.

"Jjuya... ."

Jonghyun diam.

"Jjuya, Jjuya, Jjuya."

Masih diam.

"Jjuyaaaaaaaa... ."

Jonghyun menggumam menanggapi. Minhyun tersenyum senang.

"Jjuya... ."

"Apa, sih?!"

"Lihat aku."

"Apa lagi, sih?!" Jonghyun menoleh sambil menggerutu.

Melihat Jonghyun yang menoleh padanya, Minhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melayangkan sebuah _flying kiss_ pada Jonghyun, yang membuat wajah Jonghyun seketika memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah kegiatannya Minhyun ganggu.

Getaran ponsel Jonghyun mengembalikan perhatian Jonghyun dari Minhyun kembali ke ponselnya. Wajah Jonghyun semakin memerah. Minhyun melongokkan kepalanya dan seketika tahu jika Jonghyun memerah karena kesal. Di layar ponsel Jonghyun tertera dengan sangat jelas tulisan 'Game Over'.

Jonghyun dengan cepat menengok kembali ke arah Minhyun dengan muka merah menahan marah yang langsung membuat Minhyun beranjak dari kursi dan bergegas berlalu. Kabur dari Jonghyun.

"YA, HWANG MINHYUN! ITU TADI NYAWA TERAKHIRKU DAN KAU MEMBUATKU MENYIA-NYIAKANNYA! HWANG MINHYUN MENYEBALKAN!!!"

.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir


End file.
